Dying Inside
by MeatBunFighter
Summary: There has been something very wrong with Keitaro lately. It seems like everything is going downhill to hell. Maybe Naru can help? Keitaro's POV. WARNING- BAD LANGUAGE
1. Nightmare?

I apologize for my hiatus. School and emotions are the factors I blame. :/ Anyway, I'm all out of ideas for my other stories so I'm going to start up a new one. It helps me freshen up and think up of more ideas. :P

**DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own Love Hina nor am I affiliated with it. I am just a normal average teenager with his own complex problems and love life. :/**

**NOTES:  
**"BLEH."- Dialogue  
_I feel empty.- _Thoughts

* * *

Dying Inside

Ch. 1- Nightmare?

I look at my hands in distain. I've been crying every single day since… Well, I don't want to even mention it. I look up at the night peaceful sky. The wind feels so cold yet… So calming. I wish I can become wind. Just going wherever life takes you. Yeah. That'll be nice.

"I want to die," I whispered softly to no one in particular.

_If you die, you'll only become a statistic. No one will care about you, even the people you are close with. They'll mourn about your death for a month and then you'll be forgotten completely. _My conscious told me.

_SHUP UP! _I roared back at it.

_I won't. You need to move on. If you keep on moping, you'll never achieve anything. _

All of a sudden, I received a major headache. I leaned onto a pole and grabbed my head in pain.

_Don't make me say it. _

My eyes widened in shock. "Please don't…" I said softly.

_Naru._

I felt like stabbing my brain so it can't shut up. "Stop it," I commanded it.

_Don't leave me…_

"SHUT UP," I screamed out loud.

_Naru, what did I do?_

All the old memories started to solidify in my head.

_If you don't face it, you will never be strong. Face it. Savor it. Feel it. _

"I don't want to, please… I don't want to face it," I could feel the tears run down.

_SHUT UP. YOU ARE A MAN. STAND UP AND FIGHT. _

"NO!!" I exclaimed throughout the empty streets, "I DON'T WANT TO!"

I look at my hands. They're shaking. Trembling. I held them close to my chest. I want warmth but they never give me any in return.

_Look at you. Pathetic. No wonder she thought you were a loser. _

I fell to my knees.

_Move on. She'll never return to you._

I cried silent tears and I felt the cold concrete on my cheek.

I hope this is only a nightmare.

* * *

I apologize for the short chapter. This should only be helping meh keep the juices flow in my brain, but I'll just continue the story. Stories shouldn't be wasted. :P

Anyway, thank you everyone who been reading my stories. You make this dude happy. :D

Finally, I'm sorry if you found any mistakes and I hope you enjoyed this very short chapter. LATER!


	2. Dreams Can Tell the Future

Hello people. You know, I'm glad that some people enjoyed the last chapter even though it was short. Thank you for the compliments fellow readers. ^^ And I guess, I can thank the people who complained that it was too short. Eh... Thanks?

Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own NOR am I affiliated with Love Hina. I am just a normal average teenager with his own complex problems and love life. :/**

NOTE-  
_Blah- _Thoughts  
"Grr"- Dialogue

* * *

Dying Inside

Ch. 2- Dreams Can Tell the Future

I wake up in my room as I breathed raggedly. I blinked a couple times to see when I am. "I'm in my room," I stated out loud to no one in particular.

I sighed in relief. I stood up from my futon and looked down. My futon is damp with sweat. The same with my pajamas. Looks like that nightmare did a number on me.

I changed into my normal attire, I guess. It was just a green t-shirt and some baggy pants. When I was done with changing, I walked to the dining room.

_So I see that you're finally awake. _My consciousness started to talk to me again.

Ugh… I hate it with a passion.

_What do you want now? _I sneered angrily at it.

_I hope you enjoyed the dream._

_I _didn't _enjoy it. Are you trying to tell me something?_

_Hah! You're so slow, so I guess I should award you for your stupidity. Naru _doesn't _love you._

All of a sudden, I exploded. "SHUT UP!"

I clenched my fists as hard as I could and I was shaking uncontrollably.

_Hah. Look at you. You can't even face the truth. _

My eyeballs felt like they were going to pop out of my sockets.

_Pathetic. You are one pathetic human, Keitaro._

My eyesight started to look twisted. I see doubles. I looked up to see someone run toward me. Who is this..? Antennas? "Naru?" I said under my breath.

All of a sudden, it feels like déjà vu.

"Keitaro!"

Well, except for the screaming.

_Pathetic..._

* * *

I wake up in a very dark room. "Ugh… Where am I?" I asked aloud. My head is banging. I hate this.

I stood up and look around. Darkness. That's all I see. I hope this isn't one of those realization moments. I hate these.

"Keitaro."

I look behind me to see something out of the ordinary.

It was a hole. But it wasn't a normal hole. It looked like it was connected to the fiery pits of hell. Something was climbing out of it. This _something_ was gruesome. I stared at it in fear and wonder. It felt like my legs were glued to the very place I was standing at. I couldn't move. I was too damn scared.

I could feel the heat from the hole. I can hear the excruciating screams from the hole. Then, I saw it. The head was twisted and bloodied. It was convulsing. Its mouth was slanted. Its eyes were bulging out, literally. I looked at its body and my breath quickened. The skin… It was bluish and pale. Its skin was… cracked. It was similar to that strange congenital disease, Harlequin Ichthyosis. The strange thing was that it's wearing the same thing as me, except there's blood all over them.

In an instant, the room wasn't dark anymore. The walls and the floor are metallic and rusty. Ugh… This is disgusting. Everything here is bloodstained. I can smell the blood. It's making me woozy.

Then, I quickly remember that convulsing entity was approaching me… Slowly.

"Keitaro…"

It talked… Woah.

I breathed deeply. I was scared out of my wits. I wanted to piss on myself.

"Do you know who I am?"

It talked calmly. It was one of those disturbing voices that you would hear from a demon or something.

"No," I said with fear.

It walked toward me. I couldn't do anything. I was scared as hell. It grabbed my cheek. I looked away in fear.

"LOOK AT ME," it demanded.

It felt like it was going to just tear my cheek apart. Its claws were going through my skin. I screamed in pain and looked at it in malice.

"There we go…" It seemed like it was smirking.

I didn't feel scared all of a sudden. I glared at it. "What do you want?!"

"You. You need to realize the _truth."_

Dammit. I knew it! It was a one of those realization moments.

"Leave me alone."

"NO!" It screamed as it threw me with so much force that I think I heard a ton of bones crack in my body as I collided with the cold metal.

"SHIT!" I cursed out loud, "FUCK YOU!"

"I'll leave you alone once you know the _truth_."

"Leave Naru out of this!"

"Well at least you know that much." It chuckled.

"I love her! Can't you see that!? Why do you need to do this!? Is this some sort of test!?"

"Hah! No, it's not. Naru doesn't love you, nor does anyone else in that damned household."

"SHUT UP!"

"Why do you deny it? Everyone treats you like a pile of shit. You're their _slave_. Can't you see that?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Fine, I'll leave you to see the truth firsthand. Farewell, for now."

* * *

All of a sudden, I wanted to believe that thing. I mean… The girls do treat me like shit, but they changed. They're not the same girls who always called me a pervert and attacked whenever they saw me. They're girls who see me as someone. As a person they can trust, you know? And Naru… I do love her. I know she won't leave me. She loves me.

"Are you sure?"

Yeah. I am. And I'll always be there by her side. Haha, this feels cliché. She'll always be there whenever I'm crying. Whenever I'm lonely. And it goes on and on.

"If you keep being in denial, you'll never find happiness."

Wha-

"Shut up. Open your eyes."

* * *

I woke up again in my futon. I touched my cheek. It's not bleeding… So it was just a dream. But… What was that? I shook my head. I think have been playing too much Silent Hill.

My door opened up to see Naru walking to me. She was carrying a tray that had a bowl of miso soup and tea.

"Oh… Hello Kei-kun," she said quietly, "How are you?"

I blinked. This is strange. "I'm fine, I guess."

She placed the tray next to me and stared at me. "Kei-kun," she said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I think we should break up."

I think my heart just stop. Fuck you dreams.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.

Ugh. That's messed. Life can be fucked up. What will Keitaro do now? :O

Also, I know. It's strange. Keitaro's dreams are freaky. I blame the inner conflicts with himself and his own consciousness.

Another note, Harlequin Ichthyosis is one of the most disturbing diseases I have ever saw. When I saw infants with this disease, I wanted to cry. I was terrified of it. I ADVISE you not to look up any images of it.

Anyway, Keitaro's dream in this chapter was based on Silent Hill. So I guess I got to make another disclaimer.

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Silent Hill.**

There we go. Short and sweet. ^^

Lastly, I apologize if you found any mistakes and I hope you enjoyed the main presentation. ^^ LATER!


End file.
